robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron-Awe
Iron Awe was a collection of robots that participated in Series 4 through 7. The original Iron Awe from Series 4 was an aluminium box-wedge shaped robot which ran on tracks. It featured a 3kg felling axe weapon, and was the first robot to self-right by using an axe. The team's next robot, Axe Awe succeeded Iron Awe. The Series 6 entry Iron Awe 2 ran on wheels rather than tracks and had a flipper at the front, along with the axe. Iron-Awe was built on a 40mm square aluminium box section frame, originally part of a workshop table and was sourced from a local scrap yard. Iron Awe 2, interestingly, has been flipped out of the arena on both its appearances. The Series 7 entry Iron Awe 2.1 had improved manoeuvrability and a lower ground clearance, as the team had abandoned the kart wheels of Iron Awe 2 in favour of small aluminum wheels. While Iron Awe never made it past the heats, it was a seasoned competitor nonetheless. Its best appearance was in Series 7, where it flipped Bigger Brother out of the arena to make the heat final. Robot History Series 4 (Iron Awe) Iron Awe had a very slow and ponderous first fight in the Fourth Wars, being pushed around by Mortis a few times. In actual fact, a lot of the action involving Iron Awe was edited out, instead focusing on Mortis pushing Mazakari around the arena. Iron Awe appeared to be immobilised nearer the end of the battle and was picked up and nearly pitted by Sir Killalot. In the end, the judges ruled that Mazakari had been eliminated. In the second round against Steg 2, Iron Awe started slowly again and was flipped numerous times by Steg 2. Although it righted each time, the House Robots eventually closed in and Sir Killalot cut its axe off. The judges ruled Iron Awe out and the seventh seeds through. Series 6 (Iron Awe 2) The team entered Series 6 with Iron Awe 2 and came up against Chaos 2, Destructosaur and Mighty Mouse in the first round. Iron Awe 2 started well, axing a hole in Destructosaur's armour, but then it moved too close to the arena wall. This allowed Chaos 2 to get underneath, push it against the arena wall, and toss it out of the arena. Extreme 2 (Iron Awe 2) Iron Awe 2 took part in the Challenge Belt competition in Extreme Series 2. In the first round against Barber-Ous 2, Vader, and Terrorhurtz, it started by attempting to flip over Terrorhurtz, but Terrorhurtz toppled back onto its wheels. Iron Awe 2 was then attacked by Barber-Ous 2, the impact turning it over, but it was able to self-right. After being attacked by Vader, Iron Awe 2 was able to axe through the shell of Barber-Ous 2, and then flipped it over while the axe was still dug in, which turned Iron Awe 2 itself upside-down. Luckily for the team, Vader was counted out and Barber-Ous 2 was pitted by Terrorhurtz, so Iron Awe 2 survived. In the second round against Dantomkia, Iron Awe 2 spent the early stages trying to avoid its opponent, but it wasn't long before Dantomkia got underneath Iron Awe 2, pushed it towards the arena wall, and threw it out of the arena. Series 7 (Iron Awe 2.1) The team returned for Series 7 with Iron Awe 2.1, and started against Disconstructor, Xenomorph and Hammerhead 2 in the first round. It opened up by ramming straight into Refbot, before using its flipper to toss Hammerhead 2 and Xenomorph around. After Disconstructor drove into the pit, Iron Awe 2.1 used its axe and flipper to attack its remaining opponents, doing enough damage to progress to the next round on a judges' decision. Next, it met Bigger Brother, which was by far the favourite. After being thrown around the arena repeatedly, Iron Awe 2.1 spun around, got underneath Bigger Brother, and launched it over the arena wall. Iron Awe 2.1 met Typhoon 2 in the heat final, which buckled its flipper after a few blows. Iron Awe 2.1 tried to hit Typhoon 2 with the axe, but failed. Typhoon 2 then sent Iron Awe 2.1 flying towards Shunt's CPZ, where it was counted out. Sir Killalot picked it up and carried it to the drop zone, where a gas cooker was dropped on it. The team put the robot back together to take part in the Axe Attack battle against Hydra and Kat 3. Iron Awe 2.1 was attacked repeatedly early on by the axe of Hydra and was pushed into the arena wall. Meanwhile, Kat 3 had become immobilised and was counted out. Iron Awe 2.1 was pushed into the CPZ by Shunt, but escaped. From then on, both robots began to attack the house robots. Hydra flipped over Shunt and Iron Awe 2.1 attempted to flip over Cassius Chrome, but was unsuccessful. Refbot then activated the pit release button, and Hydra drove onto the pit just as it began to descend and was eliminated, leaving Iron Awe 2.1 as the winner. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 (Iron Awe) *Series 5: Entered with Axe Awe *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 (Iron Awe 2) *Series 7: Heat Final (Iron Awe 2.1) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Single Battle Event Winners